Eres mi todo
by kate goddess
Summary: Mi primer sonfic de Bones. Obviamente B&B. Espero que les guste. Solo entren, lean y dejen reviews.


**ERES MI TODO**

**F****ind me here **_Encuéntrame aquí_

**A****nd speak to me **_háblame_

**I want to feel you **_quiero sentirte_

**I need to hear you **_necesito escucharte_

**Y****ou are the light **_tú eres la luz_

**T****hat's leading me **_que me lleva_

**T****o the place **_al lugar donde_

**Where I find peace again **_encontraré paz otra vez_

Eran las tres de la madrugada y Booth despertó luego de un mal sueño. Trató en vano de conciliarlo en la cama por unos minutos, pero al no lograr nada decidió levantarse y caminar a la cocina para tomar algo a ver si volvía el sueño.

En el refrigerador encontró leche, pero no es que sea muy amante del lácteo así que vio unas cervezas y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó una y comenzó a beberla, sentado en el sofá de la sala. Encendió el televisor, pero no encontró nada y simplemente lo apagó para terminar de tomarse la cerveza en silencio.

**Y****ou are the strength **_Tú eres la fuerza_

**T****hat keeps me walking **_que me mantiene caminando_

**Y****ou are the hope **_tú eres la esperanza_

**T****hat keeps me trusting **_que me mantiene creyendo_ **  
You are the life To my soul **_tú eres la vida para mi alma_

**Y****ou are my purpose **_tú eres mi propósito_

**Y****ou're everything **_eres todo_

Los minutos pasaban y su mente se trasladó a muchas situaciones donde él y su compañera, estaban en peligro. Recordó todos los momentos donde ella estuvo herida, confundida, triste, pero sobretodo aquellos donde estuvo a punto de perderla, como cuando estuvo secuestrada o enterrada. En ese momento Booth solo suspiró y bebió otro sorbo de cerveza. Luego recordó todos los momentos que estuvo a punto de besarla. Le gustaba su forma de hablar, de ser, de vestir, de caminar, su olor, su figura, "_Dios, si que es hermosa"_, pensó. Le gustaba todo de ella. Por eso siempre tenía ganas de besarla, pero no podía. Primero por esa línea, y luego los demás…

-En que piensas?-. Dijo una voz femenina abrazándolo por la espalda. –Y que haces tomando cerveza a esta hora?-. Depositando un dulce y amoroso beso en una de las mejillas del agente.

**A****nd how can I **_Y como puedo _

**S****tand here with you **_estar aquÍ contigo_

**A****nd not be moved by you **_y no ser estremecido por tí_

**W****ould you tell me **_me dirias_

**H****ow could it be **_como podria ser_

**A****ny better than this yeah **_algo mejor que esto_

-Nada preciosa. Solo pensando en esa tonta línea-. Dijo volteándose y besando a la mujer en los labios.

-La línea que no debíamos cruzar y aquí estamos-. Dijo ella sentándose al lado del agente mientras colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de el, y este la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Gracias a Dios y cruzamos esa línea, porque no sabes las ganas que me daban de besarte cada vez que te tenía cerca-.

-Lo sé. Yo también sentía lo mismo. Pero de todos modos no lo puedes hacer mientras estamos en compañía-. Mencionó algo burlona.

-Tú lo haz dicho Huesos, mientras estemos en compañía. Pero en estos momentos estamos mas que solos y quiero hacerlo-. Terminó dándole un beso apasionado a Temperance, que respondía con la misma intensidad.

**Y****ou calm the storms **_Tú calmas las tormentas_

**A****nd you give me rest **_me das descanso_

**Y****ou hold me in your hands **_me sostienes en tus manos_

**Y****ou won't let me fall **_no me dejarás caer_

**Y****ou still my heart **_sigues en mi corazón_

**A****nd you take my breath away **_y tomas mi aliento_

**W****ould you take me in **_me dejarÍas entrar_

**Take me deeper now **_me dejarías entrar mas profundo ahora_

Pararon para tomar algo de aire, pues sus pulmones se lo pedía a gritos luego de ese beso apasionado.

-Y que haces levantado?-.

-Nada, solo no podía dormir. Se me fue el sueño, por eso salí tratando de no hacer ruido pero parece que no conseguí mi cometido porque creo que te desperté-.

-Pues más que ruido, me despertó el hecho de no sentirte cerca. Me pareció extraño no sentir que me abrazabas y eso hizo que me levantara-.

**A****nd how can I **_Y como puedo_

**S****tand here with you **_estar aquí contigo_

**A****nd not be moved by you **_y_ _no ser estremecido por ti_

**W****ould you tell me **_me dirias_

**H****ow could it be **_como podria ser_

**Any better than this **_algo mejor que esto_

-Parece que no puedes vivir sin mi-. Dijo el agente con algo de ego, pero con una sonrisa de esas que solo el sabe hacer.

-Primero deja esa pose de macho alfa. Y segundo, pues creo que no puedo vivir sin ti-. Contestó ella algo apenada de aceptar tal verdad.

-Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti. Te amo mas de lo que puedes imaginarte preciosa-. Dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro de la antropóloga para volverla a besar esta vez con mas pasión.

Luego de separarse Booth tomó la palabra. –Y cuando podremos decirles a todos de nuestra relación. Mira que no se disimularlo bien, porque cada vez que estoy cerca de ti me descontrolas mas de lo que deberías-.

-No por ahora. Solo estamos empezando y no quisiera que todos las miradas se centraran en nosotros-. Dijo la antropóloga muy convencida.

-Está bien amor-.

**A****nd how can I **_Y como puedo_

**S****tand here with you **_estar aqui contigo_

**A****nd not be moved by you **_y no ser estremecido por ti_

**W****ould you tell me **_me dirias _

**H****ow could it be **_como podria ser_

**A****ny better than this **_algo mejor que esto_

-Ahora porque no intentas conciliar de nuevo el sueño conmigo?-. Dijo ella algo pícara y levantándose del sofá tomando de la mano al agente.

- Y si no puedo conciliar de nuevo el sueño?-. Preguntó él, esperando una 'invitación' mas clara por parte de su 'compañera' y levantándose del sofá.

-Pues nos quedamos haciendo el amor toda la noche-. Dijo ella dándole un beso apasionado.

**Cause you're all I **_Porque eres todo lo que quiero_

**Y****ou're all I need **_eres todo lo que ncesito, _

**Y****ou're everything **_tu eres todo_

**Everything** _todo_

Luego de separase por unos momentos y seguir en la sala Temperance fue quien habló esta vez.

-Gracias por salvarme tantas veces. Por se mi compañero, mi amigo, mi amor-. Le dijo mientras lo miraba profundamente a los ojos.

-A ti te salvaría una y otra vez, porque te amo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Eres mi todo-. Dijo finalmente el agente mientras cargaba a la antropóloga y la llevaba a la habitación para demostrarle cuanto la amaba, porque era verdad, ella era su todo.

**A****nd how can I **_Y como puedo_

**S****tand here with you **_estar aquí contigo _

**A****nd not be moved by you **_y no ser estremecido por ti _

**W****ould you tell me **_me dirias_

**H****ow could it be **_como podria ser_

**A****ny better than this** _algo mejor que esto_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hola gente.. yo se que debería actualizar Superando el pasado, pero estuve escuchando esta canción y se me vino esta idea a la cabeza.

La canción es Everithing de Lifehouse, un grupo muy bueno, que desde que los oí quedé flechada con ellos.

Espero que les guste y ya saben, dejen reviews por ahí

BESOS KATE GODDES


End file.
